


Baby Steps: Trystan Elyzabeth

by Kai517_TeenWriter



Series: The Step Series [3]
Category: Tangled (2010), Tangled: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Co-Ladies-In-Waiting, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Kid Fic, One Shot Collection, Slow To Update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-07-04 00:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15830412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kai517_TeenWriter/pseuds/Kai517_TeenWriter
Summary: A few one-shots and drabbles about Trystan Elyzabeth Vatter.





	1. Cuddles With Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first of six works full of one-shots and drabbles about each of the Vatter children. :)

**One Month**

* * *

Varian entered the suite, tired beyond belief. It had been awhile since he'd had a nice, long nap-- it had only been a month since he and Cassandra had brought Trystan home, and between his work and his family, he'd hardly had a moment of downtime-- and he was just  _itching_ to get to lay down for a little bit. He opened the door to the bedroom and smiled when he saw Cass asleep, sprawled out across the bed. At the foot of the bed was the cradle that had been made for Trystan by Xavier. Trystan was fast asleep in said cradle, resting her pudgy hands on her face.

He took a step forward and the floor creaked. Trystan's eyes opened and she scrunched her face up like she was about to cry. Varian knelt down to scoop the young infant into his arms, holding her close to his chest as he began to make his way back into the foyer. He stared down at the beautiful baby girl, mesmerized by the beautiful, tiny details of her face. Every single time he held her, he couldn't stop staring at her. He loved her. True, she wasn't necessarily  _his_ to love, but still...

He sat down on the couch, letting her rest her tiny head on his shoulder. He could feel her tiny fingers grasping at the collar of his shirt, trying to find ahold. He gently ran his fingers up and down her back, pressing a gentle kiss to the top of her head before laying down, resting her on his chest. Trystan's eyes fluttered a little and she let out a tiny, tired coo before closing them again and falling fast asleep.

Varian smiled a little, resting his hands on Trystan's back. "I love you, Trystan."

And he fell asleep, too.

Unbeknownst to him, though, he had a spectator standing in the bedroom door. Cassandra gave a soft chuckle and smiled to herself, crossing the room to kiss both her daughter and her husband before throwing a blanket over them and going back to the bedroom.


	2. Rolling Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby Trystan rolls over for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's been in my pile of paper drafts at home since the hiatus started. So... Sorry.
> 
> Also, this is extremely cheesy. But, hey, it's at least double the length of the first one. So... You win some, you lose some.

**Three Months**

* * *

Varian blinked, staring at Trystan. He was  _positive_ that the infant had been on her back when he and Cassandra had put her to bed the night before... How was it that she was on her stomach right now? Suddenly, a pair of arms wrapped themselves around him; a chin rested on his shoulder.

"Is something wrong, Varian?" Cass whispered, "or are you just thinking?"

"I could've sworn... Wasn't she on her back last night?"

Cass pulled apart from him, moving to the place where her daughter peacefully slept. Seeing Trystan laying flat on her stomach, she smiled. She reached down to scoop the three-month-old into her arms.

"Varian, you dork," she said, laughing, "she  _rolled over_. She's three months old; she's learning how to mobilize herself."

Trystan let out a coo, almost as if agreeing with her mother. Varian chuckled, too, gently stroking her arm with the pad of his thumb. Three months had passed since Trystan had been born, and he  _still_ couldn't believe that she was actually there.

"You've been moving around, haven't you, baby?" Cass asked the sleeping baby, "you've been rolling around like it's nobody's business!"

Varian grinned, looking down at the little girl. "You know you're gonna have to show off your new skills to Mommy and Daddy now, right?"

She yawned loudly, stretching out before nestling back into her mother's arms, seemingly done for the day.

* * *

Precisely one week later, both Varian and Trystan were resting in the living room. Both of them were laying on their stomachs, Varian intently watching the sleepy mini-Cassandra in front of him. Every morning for the past week, he and Cass had found her either on her stomach or her side, though neither of them had actually  _witnessed_ her rolling over.

And Varian was kind of growing anxious over it.

What was his little girl playing at here?

Trystan yawned, loudly smacking her lips before resting her head on her outstretched arm. Varian smiled before stretching out and repositioning himself, now laying on his back. Trystan had her gaze focused on her father, and her eyes widened as he rolled over.

_Her father was suddenly upside-down!_

For whatever reason, this inspired her to show off  _her_ skills. She pushed herself up a little, meeting her father's eyes. He nodded encouragingly, grinning.

At that moment, Cass entered the room. When she saw the scene in front of her, she smiled softly, folding her arms across her chest and leaning against the doorframe.

But Varian hardly seemed to notice. His attention was completely focused on the little girl in front of him.

And then... She did it.

She rolled over.

She did it with such ease that Varian could tell that she'd definitely been practicing when he and Cass hadn't been around.

He grinned, rolling back onto his stomach and reaching to tickle her stomach. She squealed loudly, reaching out to firmly grab his finger in both of her tiny hands. Cassandra chuckled a little, moving to go sit with the rest of her family.

"Great job, baby," she whispered, smiling at her little girl.

Varian grinned, looking at both his girls.

He loved them both so much. And that wasn't going to change.


End file.
